Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover
by Naru-chan
Summary: This is the original version of the Sm/CCS crossover. I sugess very much that you read the re-done one. It's much better and has been check and revised.
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
"Waltz School"  
  
"What?!Scool starts Monday?!"screamed Himeko."Mmmhmm it all went by so fast did'nt it."said Raye."I don't wanna go back!"screamed Serena.  
  
  
"So are you guys leaving?I mean there was no Clow Card right?" "Yeah there was'nt."sighed Li."It's okay."Sakura patted him on the back.  
  
  
"Hey guys!"yelled Lita rinning up the steps."Wow Lita surprised to see you lat."said Amye."You finally got here Mina!You diched me!!"yelled Himeko.She jumped of the porch and ran up to her.  
  
  
"Sorry but you won't believe this!"she screamed."What?"asked Rini."Yeah what?"said Serena."Alright Amara and Michelle are doing a recitel at the big ball tomarrow!" "What?!"they all yelled."Yep it's the same one Darien invited us to to."finished Lita."No way,Wow!"Serena got all starry eyed.  
  
  
"Huh?"the CCS crew was comfused.Himeko turned to them."Amara and Michalle are friends of ours." "ohh." "S when's the ball?"asked Serena."Well you should know Serena Darien is your boyfriend you know."said Raye."Oh that's right." "I can't wait to go."said Rini."Well I gotta go seeya!"yelled Himeko."Hey wait were're you going?"asked Mina."umm to meet Misty that's all well bye!" "Hey Wait!"but she was gone.What they did not know was that Himeko had other things to do.  
  
  
  
"Wow!It's so cool."said Lita."Hey there's Amara and Michelle."said Himko."Hey guys long time no see." "Yeah so how's it going...."and they all started talking till...yes Amara and Syraon got into a Glaring Contest.Mihelle tapped Amara's sholder."Oh and who are you three?"asked Michelle."This is Sakura,Madison and Li." "Nice to meet you.".Amara's good charm got in the way again.Sakura and Madison thought that Amara was a guy.But luckely Himeko noticed before they embaresed themselfs."Amara and Michelle are vey pretty women are'nt they."she said.*sweatdrop* "Oh hehe yes they are very."said Sakura.  
  
  
"Ready for the big show Himeko?"said Amara."What?!" "You meen to tell me that Himeko is performing?"said Mina"hehe surprise."she said sheepisly.Just then a waltz started to play and everyone started dancig with someone but Himko noticed Li walk ou to the balcony.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"asked Himeko."Oh nothing just wanted to see the view that's all" "Yeah sure,you can't dance can you?" "What?Are you kidding of course I can....Alright I can't happy."She laughed."Hey what's so funny?" "Well were're I come from we have to learn at age eight." "eight dang." "You can't waltz at all not even alittle bit?" "No it's not like every 11 year old knows how to waltz.geez." "Well....if you want me to I'll teach you?" "Well...okay." "great well gotta book it bye!"and she left."Hey what abou my lessons?!" "After I sing okay?"  
  
"Wow Himeko sure is good with guys."said Lita.They had seen Li and Himko go out to the balcony."Well she must get it from me."stated Mina.*sweatdrop*Sakura was pretty ticked at this her cheeks were all puffed up like a JigglyPuff."What's the matter Sakura?"asked Madison."Oh nothing nothing at all hehehehe." "Hey guys!Himeko's gonna sing!"  
  
{I my god what am I doing I can't do this.Hold on yes I can I did in front of Amara and Michelle right?Yes.So I can do this for sure now just sing.}She took a deep breath."Okay..."  
  
"Okay um...Well I wrote this song,Amara and Michelle helped me with the melody.And the name of the song is A More Buetiful Moring Will Come.  
  
"Wow she's good."gawked Serena."Well avusly she got it from me."stated Mina.*sweatdrop*Just then people started shouting.The girls did not know what because they startd to get into a fit with Mina.  
  
"Well Mina?How about it?"asked Himeko.Mina looked up from the fighting."What?" "Dimwit!Come up and sing!"she yelled."Me?"she tilted her head in confusin then she finally got."Sure!"she brimmed and ran up the stage   
"Umm..umm I don't know what to sing."she wipered in Hime's ear."Oh we got it Min.Hit guys!"And "The Godess Of Love's How To Love"Everyone clapped.Maybe Himeko had gotten it from her.  
Syraon was kinda stunned.{Is that reallynhow you fall in love?}he thought."No."shaking his head."Something wrong Li?"asked Sakura.Li amedaitly stopped and blush,as Sakur was right in front of him."N....n...nothing."he stammered."Okay."she smiled.Wich just made his blush worse.  
  
"Hey!Li time fo your lesson."said Himek walking up to him.He was kinda happy and not that he came,but he needed a lesson so he could dance with Sakura.'Hey I want a lesson to."stated Sakura."Hey I'll dance with you said Amara." 'Oh okay." 'Oh yes Sakura!Amara is a wonderful walzer even better than me."said Himeko.And that started to dance.  
  
  
"Wow your pretty good."said Himeko."Really?"he said."Yep!"she brimmed.And they started to talk and laugh as theydanced.Sakura seeing this did not like it at all.Her cheeks puffed up again.Amara was keeping an eye on Sakura her and Michelle ha noticed something strnge about he and Li."Ahh seems that someone's jeliuos."she teaesed."A not!"said Sakura as she stoped andsat down."Come on I know your jeious."said Amar sitting next to her.Hmph."I don't think Himeko is trying to get you boyfriend." "He's NOT my boyfriend."she stated."Oh okay."  
  
"Wow Himeko's doing great."said Raye."Yeah how is she so great with guys?"said Lita."Well I told you she gets it from me."said Mina again.  
  
  
"Okay so you have 4 sisters?Your mom and your dad died whan you were three?Wow well my dad is'nt home that often so you could practicly say never.You see he's a soldier of his own planet so he only comes for holidays and my birthday."Themusic had stopped and they were talking out on the balkkony."Yeah so that's why I'am kinda used to Sakura and them."  
  
"Hey Himeko Li time to go!"shouted Amye."Coming!" "Bye Sakura,Li,Madison!"said Himeko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So when are they leaving?"asked Mina.Her and Himeko were at home now in their pajama's watching T.V."Sunday."she answered."Soooo what's with you and that Li kid?"she asked."Nothing.Just friends.Anyways he likes Sakura." "What?! he does?!" "Yep." "Well I'am glad you made some freinds Himeko.And maybe you will see them in the future." {Oh I will I know I will}she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehehe did'nt like it huh?I did'nt really want to make S+S but I asure Himeko will not try and take Li.The next part might just might be alittle late.You see I'am working on another fic also.It happens right after the 2nd movie and Li has another sister or half sister who is Tomoyo's step-sister and the Water Mistress.(Details later)  
Well.....Seeya  
  
  
  
Hime-chan  
  
  
  
Preview Of Next Episode:  
  
  
Well last day.  
  
Lets Go to the Beach!  
  
Yeah great!Perfect way to end break!  
  
  
The girls invited us to the beach.  
  
Great!But what's that in the cave?Could it be a clow card.  
  
Oh No Himeko And Li are GONE!!!!   
  
What's this?Could it be....the Amazons Lair!?  
  
  
Next Time On Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
  
"Hidden Amazon Cove"  
  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
Hime-chan  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover Part 2  
  
Friends Or Foes  
  
  
"Hey so what exactly are we doing?"asked Himeko."Well you are all doing diffrent booths at the temple." said Raye."Serena and Rini will share a both and Mina and Himeko will share a booth.""Okay!"  
  
  
"This is the Cherry Hill temple,I heard that the priestess here can pretict the future."said Madison.  
  
"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"They ran to see what was going on.What it was was the girls before.  
  
"Serena!!!"yelled Rini.She was chasing her around!"Mina!!!!"so was Tori.Then they all noticed that people were staring and stopped.  
  
"Hehe,um...hi!"said Tori."Do you guys know how imature you are!"yelled Raye as she walked out.Li sensed something.  
  
"I'am very sorry for my friends can we help you?"All the girls had temple outfits on they had offered to help Raye.  
  
"Um?......yeah.We are new here and don't really know were everything is so.." "That's okay!"she interupted Sakura."Um Tori and Rini can show you around.""hey twin one and twin two come out here!"   
  
"Yes?"they both walked out of Raye's room."Tori they need some showing around can you two do that?" "Sure!"they both yelled."Just let us put on our regular clothes first."So in a flash they came out.Tori in flares and a lavender bell sleeved shirt.And Rini in a pink dress."Lets get going!"  
  
"Hi my names ChibiUsa and this is Himeko."they introduced themselfs."Um my names Sakura this is Li and Madison." "Hi" "Hi."  
  
"So do you guys have anywere in proticular?"asked Himeko."Um we actually want to go to the place were all the attacks have been going on."said Li.Rini and Himeko's eyes widened thinking they might be working with the enemy."uummm......were?...I mean there are lots of places the shrine the church the park the race track....."she coould go on and on.  
  
*sweatdrop* "um how about the most recent." "Oh thats the park!Cone on it's this way!"The three girls ran off but Li stayed behind."Is something the matter?"asked Tori."Oh!um nothing"he said."Are you sure?You look like you've got something on you mind." (how couls she tell thought Li)"Well if your sure......" "ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"they both heard and scream."Oh no that sound like Rini!You stay here."and she ran to the park.But Li still followed her.When she got there everyone in the park had coloapsed exept Rini.  
  
"What do you want!?"she shouted."Don't worry little girl all I want is you dream."It was VesVes."Well your not getting it!"shouted Tori."Oh yeah!Lemure!It's time to proform!"  
  
"Earth Crystal Pow....Huh?" "Li!Waht are you doing here?!" "What happened?!" (Oh no Rini we can't transform with him here.)"Mars Flame Sniper!"It hit the lemure.  
  
  
"Sailor Scouts!"they turned to see the attacker."Mercury Bubbles blast!" "Now transform!" "Earth Crystal Power..Make Up!" "Moon Crisis...Make Up!"  
  
  
"What in the" but he was intureupted."So they've sended sombody new eah!Well we'll beat just as the trio.We are the pretty Sailor Soldiers who stand for love and justice Sailor Moon!,Mercury!,Mars!Jupiter!,Venus!,Earth and Mini Moon.And in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" "What The?!"  
  
  
"Love And Buety Shock!" "Now!" "Twinkle Yell! "Star Yell!" "Moon Gorgues meditation!"And with that the lemure was gone.Everyone started to wake up."Sakura!"he ran over to her."Sakura are you okay?" "Yeah I'am fine.But..what happened?" "I don't know,but there were these girls and...huh were did they go?" "Li!Sakura!Madison!Are you guys okay!"they ran up to them."yeah were fine." "Good,well I'am hungry so you wanna get something to eat?" "Sure." "Himeko your always hungry."said Rini."Yeah and so are you.haha."And they left.  
  
  
"There's something strange about those new kids."said Luna."Yeah they seem to be following us." "What?!I think there nice kids." "Serena!How clueless cane you be?!Remember when we got our kimono's?they were there and as soon as we got to the temple they were there." "oh"she was still clueless*sweatdrop*."SERENA!" "I found something.Amye was at the computer."So what did you find Amye?" "I seems that Li is from Hong Kong." "Yeah so what does that mean?"Himeko came in she had been brushing her teeth."Well he's from the Li family who havea reputation for..get this magic or fortune telling." "Yeah so I can fortune tell." "Yes but Raye we know why you can.But...." "but we don't know anything about him."Himeko finished."Yes."Amye said."So what did you and Rini find out,you did spend the whole day with them?"asked Lita."Well thier from Tomeda you know that place that has been getting attacks lately,and Li kept his eye on me and Rini alot.I asked him if anything was wrong but he said nothing,and the wierdest thing is is that I feel like I'ave met him before." "So do you guys want to go check out the park and see whas going on?" "Sure." if we can leave without grandpa noticing?" "Oh he won't notice" so thet went to the park.But when they got there.............  
  
"Li!"shouted Sailor Earth.He turned around.He was in his battle outfit.He pulled out his sword."How do you know my name." "Know your name?....Oh!um?......" "Himeko?"he said.He had felt her presence.Her eyes widened."How did you figure that out?"she shook her head."It does'nt matter what does is why your here." "It's because theve fallen into my trap."said a voice.Then the igures amergered."We had'nt intended to get you Sailor Scouts,but if we can get rid of you now then we won't have anymore problems." "Oh yeah well show me what you've got Cere Cere!" "I will,but first I've got to get what I came here for."So she basted Sakura."SAKURA!"he ran to her.But was stopped by Jun Jun."Let go of me!" "I don't think so." "She does'nt have it!"anouced Palla Palla."Darnit!Then kill her!" "What!Sakura!No!"She was about to kill her when somthing hit her hand."Ow!What the..." "It's not very nice to kill people you know Cere Cere.Antways were the one you want!" "Your right!,Amazons!" they all turned to the Sailor Scouts."Attack!"They all jumped out of the way.  
  
"Earth Hurricane Destruction!"Pall Palla dodged it."Darnit!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!"it hit Palla Palla from behind.  
  
"Mars Celistial Fire Surrond!"."Aaaaah"screamed Ves Ves as it hit her.  
  
"Venus Love Chain incircle!"it hit Cere Cere.She was held by Venus.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Crash!"Jun Jun screamed as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Now,Sailor Moon!"  
"Moon Gorgues Med...?" "Sorry Sailor Scouts not yet" and they all dissapeared.  
  
"Dangit,I thought we had them!"yelled Sailor Earth.  
  
  
"Sakura!Wake Up!Come on please, please wake up."Sakura had colapsed and was in Li's arms."L....Li?....Madison?" "Oh thank goodnes your okay."said Madison."What happened?"she asked."To tell the truth I really don't know."  
"Huh?"he turned around to see the Sailor Scouts."Wh...what happened?,is she gonna be okay." "Yes she'll be fine."said Sailor Chibi Moon."Who....who are you?"he asked."We should be asking you the exact same thing." "We came here to find a Clow Card."he said to them."OKay and were the Sailor Scouts." "What are Clow Cards"asked Chibi Moon."Umm..."They started to run way but."Earth Tornado Cyclone!" "Venus Love Chain Encirlce!"they had captured them."Know we can do this the easy way or the hard way,and I really don't like the hard way so...ahh!" Li used lightning and they got away."oow why that little."said Tori as they ran away.  
  
  
So good,bad?I'am hoping for good.And do'nt you think for a second that this is the end.Well until next time.  
  
Hime-chan  
  
  
  
Previiew Of Next Episode:  
  
  
They festival finally come!  
  
But what's that lurking around the shadows?  
  
Is Li flirting?!But with who?  
  
Hey!Where did Tomoyo go?  
  
I know I've seen him before or atleaset heard.  
  
Those kids are still here but why?  
  
And why is he always around Himeko?  
  
Know I now!Am I engaged to Li?!  
  
Next Time on the Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Future Findings"  
  
"Seeya!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover part three  
  
Future Findings  
  
It was 11:00p.m Himeko was getting ready to go to bed."I wonder who they are?"she asked."Do you have something on you mind Himeko?"asked Ruby her cat."I keep thinking that I've met that Li kid before or atleast heard of." "From the future maybe?"she sugggested."I don't think so,but...well anyways goodnight." "goodnight"Ruby said sleepaliy.  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Mina?" "Yeah betrothels a little old fashinded don't you think?" "I know I believe infinding your soulmate.But it was Taiki's idea." "Do you have to go through with it?" "No...it says to give an aswer in a week." "A WEEK! you can't be serous!" "shhh! Keep it down Raye you know thier both sleeping." "oops sorry,but a week?" "So are you gonna go through with it?" "I don't know." "So what's his name anyways?" "Well I think it's Syraon Li." name fading.  
  
*Gasp!* "What,What happened?!"said Ruby starteled."Himeko?,Himeko what's wrong?"she said walking up to her."I...I think I'am betrathed to Li." "What?!"  
  
  
  
I know,I know Betrothed? Believe me I totally support S+S.But her mom never said it was final.Oh yeah and I desided to take meiling out.I meant to have the chapter longer but I wanted to keep you hanging.Soooooo  
"Seeya"  
  
  
Hime-chan 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Hidden Amazon Cove"  
  
  
  
"Yeah I love the beach!" exclaimed Sakura.They were at the beach now.9Don't ask me how they got there.)Everyone was having fun.Playing beach ball,swimming....but Li was starring at some cave in the distance.  
  
  
"Hey,what's wrong Li?"asked Sakura."Nothing it's just that cave........"  
She looked at to were he was starring."Oh!Li there is no clow card now come on lets play."and she draged him of to the others.Luckly Sammy had gone so he was'nt the only guys with eleven girls,I mean 4 sisters,but 11,no way!  
  
But Li was still lost in thought.This time Himeko noticed it."Hey was wrong?"she asked,peeking over him shoulder."It's just that cave......."she looked to were he was looking."Hmmmmmm"she closed her eyes and folded her hands."I'am getting really strange vibes coming from there,do you wanna check it ou?I don't think thet'll mind if we're gone."she wink.  
  
"So they swam till they reached to cave.But when they were climbing Himeko scrached her knee bad."Owww!"she groaned as they reached the top.Li turned around and knelt down beside her."Oooow looks bad."he said litly touching."OOWWW!don't do that!"she screamed."Oops sorry.hm?"he turned his head."What is it Li?"she asked."I....sense something."he said."Hmmm?"she got up weakaly."Come on lets go inside."she said limping in.Li nticed."Hey!you should stay off that."he said."I'am okay really."she said trying to hold back on showing pain."Now come."and she limped inside.But when they got in.  
  
  
"Wow!"exclaimed Li."Could this be......The Amazon's Lair!"exclaimed Himeko.Just then four figiures emerged and they both hid behind some rocks.  
  
  
"Hmm.Now we gotta find the next target before granny has our hids."said Jun Jun."*sigh* Iknow Iknow bu we can't find him anywere and....."but she stopped seeing a foot being pulled behind a rock."aaaahhh.And who might you be?"she asked.They turned around and ran but they got them."Ah Ha the target!"exclaimed Ves Ves pionting to Li."What?!no way leave him alone slim bags!" "Move!"yelled Cere Cere blasting her against the wall making her faint."Himeko!"yelled Li but it was to late they got him.  
  
  
"Hm?,wer'res Li?"asked Sakura."Yeah,and were's Himeko.Just then the heard a scream."What was that?!"  
  
  
Himeko strained to get up,the pain was so bad.But she finally did.And what she saw frighted he.Li had had his dream mirror takken out."Oh no."she weakly.  
"I....have....to.....help." "Earth Crystal Power Make Up!"and she transformed into Super Sailor Earth.  
  
"Stop right there Amazons!" "Hih?"they turned aroung to see Sailor Earth."What?!but how?!" "We have our ways and now realese him right now!O n behaf of truth and behaf of justice I will punish you.In the name of the future moon!Ow!"her knee was till injured."Aaah easy prey guys.she's injured."said Cere Cere.Himeko was just struggling to stand how couls she possibly beet all four of them.She had no choice she had to protect Li.  
  
"Eath Hurricane Destrustion!"it was easly dodged by Cere Cere."I want a 1on 1 with Sailor Earth."said Cere Cere.The others were socked.'Cere Cere...." "I said 1on1 amazons!"she yelled.And they dissapered."If you want him back....then beat me first."she said.  
  
  
She took a deep breath."You want it you got."she answered."Earth Tornado Cyclone!" "Flower bomb!"yelled Cere Cere and she was beaten.{I have one more shot}thought Himeko.She nelt down."Holy night pegausus please hepl me protect everones dreams.......Star Yell!!!!"Cere Cere screamed as the attack hit her her but she dissapered.Li was freeed.Himeko smiled then fainted from lack of energy.  
  
"Li!!" "Himeko!"everybody ran to them.They had both fainted.Sakura had remembered about the cave so went to see if they were there.Sure enoughjt she was right.But when they both woke up they were back at Rayes."Oww.I've got a mogor head ache."groaned Himeko."Yeah me to."agreeed Li."You've been out it for a while.Tell us what happened.Himeko you were in you Sailor uniform when we found you two.Himeko remebered the cave."*gasp*The cave!It's the Amazons Lair!."she said.Everybody laighed."It looked like aregular cve tomus ."said Mina."Bu....but" 'We asure you nothing was there.You must ben dreaming.They prably attacked you but it was not thier lair guys."said Serena"Bu.....but*sigh*they'll never believe."sighed Himeko.So both Himeko and Li enjoyed thier last night together.For tomarrow he and Sakura and Madison shall leave.  
  
  
  
  
Short huh?Well did you like it?I sure enjoyed writing this one.I have'nt even finshed the fic yet and I'am already thinking up a seguel!Well sorta,but you might see.I might not post with school and all.I will probalt write it just no post and edit maybe break though.Well seeya!  
  
  
  
Hime-chan  
  
  
  
Preview Of Next Episode:  
  
Sigh the day has finally come.  
  
  
We must leave.  
  
Sigh I wish we could stay longer.  
  
  
Ther're leaving today.  
  
Well it was gonna come sooner or later.  
  
  
Well....I guess this is goodbye......for now  
  
  
  
Next Time On the Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
  
"A Flowery Goodbye Till The Future"  
  
  
"Seeya!!!!" 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
"A Flowery Goodbye Till The Future"  
  
  
The day had finally came,Sakura,Tomoyo,and Li had to leave.It was a buetiful day,the blossoms in full bloom.Almost enywhere you went you would see Cherry Blossoms.  
  
  
Eveyone was in the park it was full of blossoms they were landing everyones hair.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye."siad Mina."OOH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO!!!"cyed Serena(yes serena expecting someone else?)she higged Sakura almost sufficating her."Ummm........Sererna......I.....can't......breath."she winced."Serena!!"yelled Rini prying her off Sakura.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye.....Li"said Himeko looking at her shoes."Yeah,a pretty flowery one ay that to huh?"he stuck his hab=nd out cathcing a few blossomes in his hand.Himeko was trying to hold back her tears.She had only known him for such a short time{Why am I cying?}she asked herself."Well when I go back I will tell my mom t not go through with the engagment."she said lifting her head sllightly smiling,still holdingback tears."Yeah,.......well......good-"but Himeko put a finger in front of his lips.She shook her head."We will see each other again....I know and I promise."she was speaking rather prper now likea pricess sorta.She could'nt hold it anylonger a tear rolled down her cheek."I don't inderstand why I'am crying,I mean I only knew you for a week but....."she was wipeing tears now.But then she looked up,with a smile."Don;t forget abou Sakura okay?"Syraon did not know what she was saying.She gigled."You'll find it out....when you look in your heart.I'am still trying to figure that out now."she said looking up at the sky."Well I guys this goodbye.....for now."she said.Sakura,Tomyo,and Li left to go back home to Tomoeada.  
  
  
The End(for now*wink*)  
  
  
  
Soooo?how was it?Sappy?Well I meant for Himeko to have a friend.With being a princess who is'nt really one,because she does'nt do all those girly things I wanted to give her someone to relate to,like Li.So do you want a seuquel?And I asure less.....this*pointing to story*I will make it in the future if course and a new evil has come to Crystal Tokyo.And the Card Captors will help to.  
  
  
  
Preview Of Sequel:  
  
It's the future now Li and Sakura are offically together.But.....where does that leave Rini and Himeko,thet're lonely sad,and depressed they miss Elois and Kakeru.Then lady from Hong Kong comes to do busines or something with the king and Quen.But....what's this it's Li's mom?!And Sakura and Li are coming to?!Wow!Just at the right time when they were feeling depressed to.  
  
  
Well  
"Seeya!"  
  
  
Hime-chan 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover  
  
"Untitled" hehe sorry could'nt think of one.  
  
Finally the day of the festival everyone was having fun until they came.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked Mina who was getting ticked of they were finally having fun."We should be asking you the exact same thing?"he said back."Well we happen to live here smart guy."said Rini."oh yeah"*sweatdrop*  
"Well actually we came to talk to Himeko."they allturned to her in surprise."Me?"her eyes widended in surprise.The girls did'nt like this but they left anyway.  
  
  
"So what do you what."she said as she tried her hands she was helping Lita at her cooking booth."For one thing I want to say thank you for saving my life and that were sorry for running away like that."said Sakura."apolagy ecepted."she said."And we will explain if you keep it a secret."Li said looking at her strait in the eyes."I will if you will."   
  
"I wonder what thier talkinf about?"asked Serena."Yeah and why only Himeko?"said Lita."Don't know Lita but I think we should keep our eyes on them."added Mina.  
  
  
"So now were even okay?" "Okay." "So you guys are super hero huh?" "Yep." "Wow it must be cool to battle evil every day."said Sakura dreamaliy."Yeah I wish there were two of me so I could video tape that."said Madison brightly.*sweatdrop* "Madison"."Well it's not all it's cracked up to be actully somtimes you don't hear from the enemy for weeks sometimes,so you always have to have your eyes pealed." "And then there's bieng fromthe future so your homesick sometimes and...oops."she stoped she did'nt meen to tell them that."Yor from....the future."said Sakura."Well um...okay I'll explain...you see me and Rini are from the future were Serena and Mina's future daughters.We came here to start our Sailor training and....."but she was interupted."Hey Himeko sorry you guys have'nt seen me in a wihile but I had alot of work and....hey who are you guys?" "hmmm?Oh!this is Sakura Li and Madison."she introduced them."Guys this is Darien Serena's boyfriend."   
  
"Darien!" "Darien!" called Serena an Rini who amedetly hugged him."Darien what are you doing here."she said looking up from the hug."Yeah tell us."contiunded Rini."Well I finally finished my work soo I decided to see how all you guys were."Then eveyone started talking."Umm Himeko?"someone taped her shoulder.It was Li."Umm can I talk to you?"So they walked away alittle bit to a tree.  
  
"Soo what did you want to talk about?"she asked."Well have you got this wierd feeling like we've met before?"he asked.Suddenly she remembered her dream."Well actually yeah.I had a dream from the day before I came here to start my training.My mom was talking about a letter she had gotten from my dad.He wanted to make me get betrothed and the wierdest thing is is that the kid my mom said his name was....well was you."His eyes widened in surprise and grief."I like you and all Li but...I know that you really really like Sakura." his eyes widened even bigger with a blush."Were in th world did you get that cray idea?"he said trienig not to let her see his face."O come on I've seen the way you look at her.And the way you act around her and anyways I am the daughter if the Goddess If Love And Buety so natrually can sense these things."she said wih a wink."And anyways I don't even know if my mom said yes or not.So we not might even be engaged." "Hold on would'nt I be like really old then?" he asked."Well tecnachly no,you see there was this huge ecalogial dissaster ans everyone fell opon and eternal sleep until Princess Serena took the throne and for some reason no one aged until a couple a years after."she explained."   
  
"Hey!Himeko!Li!"Everyone ran up to them.They were worrined when they all stopped talking they were gone.  
  
"Why did you run off?"asked Amye."Oh we could'nt hear ourselfs talk so we left,that's all." "oh" "Hey were's Madison?"asked Sakura looking around."I don't know I thought she was with you?"said Himeko.  
  
  
"Oh wow is'nt this painting buetiful."said Madison.She had walked of and was looking at paintings."It says it's by......Rini!No way!wow I did;nt know she could daw."  
  
Meanwhile the Amazons were looking for their next target."Palla Palla look! that girl is looking at a picture of a pegasus." "Hey do you think..." "She's the one."finished Jun Jun.  
  
"Ummm exuse me miss but do you like pegasus's"Palla Palla asked."Oh! yes there're so cut but my friend Sakura is more." "Oh then you must come see this buetiful painting!"she exclaimed.Tomoyo hesitated."Oh!i'am sorry I have'nt even told you my name it's....it's....umm....Para..yeah that's it Para!" "And my my name it Madison."Then they walked off.  
  
"Madison!" "Madison!" "Oooh were could she be it's not like her to wonder off like that."said Sakura.  
  
  
"ummmm why are we all the way out here shiuld'nt it be at the festival?"asked Madison.They were in a wood of Sakura trees."Oh no!It's here you see the artist keeps a low profile." {Now's my chance}she thought."Shotgun Balls!"she yelled."What the..."she turned aroud.Her eyes widedned at what she saw."AAAAAHHHHH!"her dream mirror was taken out."Dandit not again!" "Madison No!"it was Sakura and the others."Oooowww great, Lemure! come out and perform but fisrt get rid of the girl."said Ves Ves.And with that they vanished.  
  
  
"Ready Sailor Scouts?" "Mercury Crystal Power"Mars Crystal Power "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Moon Crisis Power"Earth Crystal Power!" "Make Up!"  
  
It was about to kill her when..."Hold it right there!Were're the Pretty Sailor Soldiers that stand for Love,Jusitce and peolples dreams!So in the name of the moon and Future moon we shall punsish you!"  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rasbody!" "Go it...Huh?!"  
  
"Earth Hurricane Destuction!" "What?!"  
  
Nothing was working against.Shehad sorounded them in some sort of protective force field.  
  
  
"Finally I can finsh my job."it said.It turned around."Madison No!" "Key of Clow Realese!" "Mirror! O mirror make a copy of Madison." "What?!"it was confused there were two of them.  
  
Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts were trying to break the barrier..*Click click click* went amy's computer."Got it!" "Sailor Venus!Aim at her right wrist." "Got it!" "Venus Love and Buety Shock!" "AAHH!" The barrier was broken."Now Sailor Moon!" "You got it!" "Moon Gorgues Meditation!" "Stage Out!"yelled the lemure as it was destroyed.Madison's mirror went back into her body."Madison! Sakura ran to her friend."Huh?"there wee two."Oops,Mirror return!"the card flew into her hand."Madison."she gave her best freind a hug.The Sailor Scouts just smiled.Earth walked over to Li."You might be next,so watch your back okay?"she wispered in his ear."Okay."he wispered back.  
  
"Well I'am starved!"yelled Serena.*Sweatdrop* "Serena you always are."said Rini.They were about to argue but Lita bumped in."How about I make cookies and dinner, okay?" "Yeah!"they both yelled.Flinging thier arms in the air.They all changed back."Lets Go!"they shouted."You can come to guys?"asked Himeko."Yeah the more the marier."said Raye."Well...."Li looked to Sakura.She nodded and smiled a sweet smile.He blushed a  
little"Okay." "Yeah!"and they were off.  
  
  
  
Feeh!Finally finished took me almost two weeks.I got kinda side tracked.And then school (yuuck!)But I finally finished it.  
  
Hime-chan  
  
  
  
Preview Of next Episode:  
  
Schools coming around.  
  
Aw man breaks over already?  
  
But those kids are still here  
  
Oh wow a maskarad ball!  
  
And Himeko,Amara and Michelle are going to preform!?  
  
  
Next time on Sailor Moon Card Captor Sakura Crossover:  
  
"Waltz School"  
  
  
"Seeya!" 


End file.
